


Because I Cared

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exy Game, Finals, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andreil prompt: A Raven sneaks a dashboard lighter on to the court and Neil gets hurt and has a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Cared

**Author's Note:**

> so I know that dashboard lighters don't have a flame, but are rather a coil that heats. Just the combination of the lighter and the Raven's taunting is what brings Neil over the edge.

It’s the first match of the finals and the Foxes are up against the Ravens. It’s Neil’s sophomore year, this game could could possibly be the girls’ last and Neil was giving it his all. 

The Ravens were up by two points and Neil was doing everything he could to try and bridge the gap. He had already asked Andrew to close the goal since they were nearing the end of the second half. 

Andrew had agreed only after getting something out of Neil. Neil had only agreed because he didn’t want to lose. 

But now here he was holding the ball in his racquet, his gaze moves around the court spotting Kevin open. Neil quickly launches the ball setting it on the perfect path towards Kevin. 

He snatches the ball, taking a few steps before neatly tossing it into the goal. The crowd goes wild, cheers could be heard as well as boos. 

Neil doesn’t dwell on it though. Instead he only focuses on the fact there was now just a single lone point between them and the Ravens. He’s making his way back down the court when a Raven steps up behind him. 

Neil immediately tenses at the close proximity, senses going on high alert. His nerves only spike when the Raven leans down to whisper, “Is it true they burned your face with a fucking dashboard lighter?” 

Neil stiffens even further, coming to a full stop right in the middle of the court. His grip on his racquet tightens as he tries to quench the growing panic in the pit of his stomach. 

“Maybe I should remind you of how it felt?” 

The Raven behind him steps even closer to Neil, flame in hand. She places it right near the skin of Neil’s neck, flame flickering slightly. 

It’s all it takes to bring Neil to his knees, racquet clattering out of his hands.  The Raven stands above him, laughing cruelly as she continues to flick the lighter on and off. Each time she does, Neil flinches the sound just bringing him back to that night with Lola. 

The Raven girl drops down in front of Neil and holds the lighter right in front of him, flicking it on and holding the flame. 

“You must be going down some memory lane, you little fucking shit.” 

Neil’s ragged breaths are the only sound that fills the court. It’s all he can hear above the pounding in his ears. His eyes stay transfixed on the flame as all he thinks about is Lola and the scars scattered across his body. 

The flame suddenly disappears though as a racquet hits out of the Raven girl’s hand. She lets out a pained yell, fingers already turning a nasty purple.  Andrew doesn’t care though and he swings his racquet at her stomach, pushing her back away from Neil. 

The other Foxes soon crowd the two and once they realize that Neil was now with Andrew, they drag the Raven girl away, scowls on their face and their eyes hard. 

Andrew drops his racquet, before falling to his knees in front of Neil. His fingers tangle in the grate of Neil’s helmet and he tugs slightly until blue eyes meet hazel. 

“You’re Neil Josten. You’re currently in the middle of an exy game. You’re not with her and she’s not here. She can’t hurt you.” 

Neil stares at Andrew with wide eyes and his breathing still hard. His fingers fumble in an effort to get his gloves off. They’re not moving correctly, awkward, clumsy, shaking too much to be functional. 

Andrew moves his grip from Neil’s helmet, instead taking the other’s hands. He makes quick work of the gloves, yanking them off and dropping them onto the floor unceremoniously. 

He doesn’t let go of Neil’s hands though. He twines their fingers together, grip a steady comfort against Neil’s growing panic. Andrew’s thumb starts to move along Neil’s knuckles as he monotonously continues to say, “You’re Neil Josten. You’re mine. I promised to protect you and I will always do so. She can’t hurt you and she never will again.” 

As Neil listens to Andrew’s voice, his breathing finally slows and he realizes where he is. He glances up at Andrew, eyes glassy and lips trembling. All he does is ask a quiet, “Yes or no?” 

“Yes.” 

As soon as Neil gets his consent, his arms are around Andrew’s neck and he’s holding on for dear life. Andrew was his rock, a solid weight that no matter how much Neil leaned on would never budge. Andrew lets out a low sigh, shaky with relief as one hand moves to tangle in Neil’s hair, gripping tightly. The other wraps around Neil’s waist, fingers digging into his hips. 

This was uncharacteristic for them, even in private Andrew and Neil never touched one another liked this. But Andrew knew if Neil needed him like this then he was willing to give it to him. 

Neil eventually pulls away, lips ghosting over Andrew’s cheek. He looks around smiling faintly at his foxes who were all looking at him with worry evident in their eyes. 

“You alright, Neil?” 

Neil looks over at Dan who was staring at him with such concern in her eyes that he almost started crying from it alone .

“No but I will be with you guys.” 

The girls immediately surge forward, Andrew allows himself to be jostled out of the way. He knew that Neil was in good hands out now. Instead he picks his forgotten racquet up and gazes around the court looking for one particularly Raven. 

His eyes focus in on her, glaring slightly as he watches her get reprimanded by both her coach and the referee. Andrew is about to make his way towards her, racquet still gripped tightly in his gloved hands. 

The only thing that stops him though is the sound of Neil’s broken voice whispering, “Don’t. It’s not worth it.” 

Andrew shoots a glare at Neil. “It’ll always be worth it.” He’s about to turn around her, fully intent on destroying that bitch for hurting what was his, But he pauses remembering the look in Neil’s eyes. 

He lets out a growl, before shoving his racquet at Kevin who stumbles from the sudden weight of it. Andrew spins around heading back towards Neil. He snarls at the girls, “Move.” 

Andrew reaches down offering a hand. Neil takes the hand allowing Andrew to pull him onto shaky legs. Andrew’s arm immediately slips around Neil’s waist, letting him lean against him. 

Andrew glances over at Nicky, jerking his head at Neil’s racquet and gloves. “Get his stuff. We are getting the fuck out of here.” 

Nicky nods scooping Neil’s things up before following after the pair. The rest of the team following behind them. 

Neil smiles as a sudden thought comes to him. Andrew immediately notices, lips turning down and eyes turning cold. 

“What the fuck you grinning about?” 

“We’re going to play against USC.” 

Andrew rolls his eyes, glare only deepening as he realizes that there was in fact solely one thing on Neil’s mind. 

“You have a one track mind. I have no idea how you aren’t dead yet.” 

Neil’s grin grows and he tilts his head pressing his lips fleetingly to Andrew’s neck. 

“That’s why I have you to take care of me.” 

Andrew’s glare gets wiped off his face, a disinterested look soon replacing.  Neil wasn’t fooled though if the sudden tightening of Andrew’s grip was anything to go by. 

“156%”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
